Hey, ¿dónde está mi café?
by feratomico
Summary: Lo que encontró Komui cuando no recibió su café
1. ¿y mi café?

D'gray man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino

**¿y mi café?**

Éran las ocho con treinta minutos de la mañana en la orden oscura y por sus pasillos caminaba con prisa el supervisor Komui quien se dirigia a la habitación de su hermana menor, Komui pensaba en el extraño hecho de no haber recibido su café de manos de su hermana, ya que la joven siempre éra puntual con esta acción, exceptuando claro, los dias en que se encontraba de misión, pero ése no éra el caso hoy y debido a la preocupación por esto iba en camino a echarle un ojo a la chica.

Al paso de unos dos ó tres minutos se hallaba frente a la puerta de la habitacion de Lena; respiro hondo y se dispuso a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y su clásica voz de niño chiquito:

-Lenaleeeee, Lenaleeeee ¿estás bien?

-Lenaleeeee ¿pasa algo?, Lenalle ¿por que no contestas?

-Lenaleeeee ¿estás molesta conmigo?, Lenaleeeee ¿dónde está mi café?

-¿por que no me has preparado tu delicioso café?... (todo sin dejar espacio para alguna respuesta)

Y demas idioteces por el estilo que cruzaban por su cabeza, hasta que depues de unos minutos gritando y de varios exorcistas mirando alcanzo a escuchar ruido dentro de la habitación, por lo que se decidio a entrar

-Lenalee ¿que fué ése ruido?¿estás bien?¿pasó algo?(otra vez sin dejar tiempo para escuchar respuesta)

miró hacia la chica, que estaba sentada sobre la cama mirándole con una sonrisa

-buenos dias – saludó la chica

-buenos dias Lenalee – respondió el mayor olvidando lo ocurrido antes

-lo siento hermano, si me permites en unos minutos te llevo tu café- dijo nerviosa

-vaya esto no es común mi pequeña se quedó dormida- dijo sonriente Komui

-no podia dormir, creo que me quedé dormida alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana porque...- decía la menor mirando nerviosamente hacia ambos lados-... tenía que arreglar mi cabello

la chica sabía que había dicho la peor mentira de su vida, sin embargo el hecho de que fuera pronunciada por su voz la hacia perfectamente creible para Komui, que la miró con ternura

-lo siento, no te preocupes, trata de volver a dormir- dijo él

la chica sonrió ante el resultado de su mentira

-no, está bien, ve a tu oficina y en un momento te preparo tu café, debo levantarme de todas formas-dijo tratando de términar la plática

por su parte Komui se encontro en el cielo ante la afirmación de su hermana y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, hasta ése momento se dió cuenta de que la chica se encontraba en ropa interior, pero no le dió mucha importancia ya que se encontraban en pleno verano, el peliazul se separó de su hermana y se dirigió a la puerta, pero en ése momento se escuchó un ruido detrás de la cama de Lena

-¿qué fué ése ruido?-nada solo se me cayó algo- contestó precipitadamente la china

-permiteme levantarlo- dijo amablemente el mayor dirigiendose hacía el lugar dónde se produjo el ruido

-NO-dijo alarmada Lenalee- no te preocupes lo haré yo-dijo corrigiendo su tono respecto al anterior

él le dirigió una sonrisa sin siquiera preguntarse el porqué de la actitud de la chica y se detuvo, en ése momento vió una mano salir detrás de la cama y asirse de las sábanas quedando impresionado por la escena, alcanzo a reaccionar despues de un momento

-cuidado Lenalee algo trata de hacerte daño- dijo bastante preocupado por su (en su propio mundo) santa hermana

Lenalee giró su rostro ante la advertencia y miró la mano, asombrada por el hecho de que su hermano no se percatara de la situacion real; la mano se isó con fuerza de las sábanas descubriendo a su dueño de pelos blancos, quien se levanto con una sonrisa aún medio dormido

-creo que me caí, je je, creo que es hora de que me vaya antes de que tu hermano se entere de que me quedé aquí

dijo el chico mirando a Lena, que estaba bastante sonrojada, y sin prestar atención a su entorno se inclino y besó tiernamente los suaves labios de la chica, que correspondió de igual forma

-fue maravillosa la noche- dijo Allen aún sin percatarse de la tercera presencia en la habitacion, tomo su ropa del suelo y se dirigió a la salida chocando con algo, o mas bien alguien, el albino se disponia a ver contra que había chocado, pero un grito desgarrador lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo despertó completamente

-Walkeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr ¿que demonios estás haciendo aquì?¿por que demonios estás desnudo?- dijo Komui que lo miraba de arriba a abajo con mirada asesina; ante el comentario el chico que tenia las manos en las orejas por lo fuerte y cercano de los gritos miró hacia abajo y recordó su desnudez pasando sus manos hacia otras partes que necesitaban ser cubiertas al tiempo que se ponia completamente rojo

-tal vez se equivoco de habitación- interrumpió la chica, que miraba desde su cama, esperando que su hermano se tragara tal tonteria

-ah eso puedo entenderlo, todas las puertas son iguales y es Walker- dijo el mayor de los presentes en la habitación saliendo de la misma

Allen miró hacia Lena que lo observaba fijamente sobre todo en ciertas partes y se sonrieron impresionados por lo ocurrido, pero esto no duró ya que inmediatamente la puerta volvió a abrirse descubriendo una vez más al mayor de los Lee

-¿y qué fué eso de la maravillosa noche?¿y por qué se atravió a besarte?- dijo mirando a Lena para luego mirar al inglés -Walker ¿que le hiciste a mi Lenalee?-dijo con cara de depredador mirando a su presa, a lo que el chico sólo alcanzó a responder

-pues creo que ahora seria más correcto decir que es mi Lenalee- claramente sonrojado y sonrojando a la chica de las coletas que aún estaba en su cama, mientras rapidamente se ponia sus calzoncilos y emprendía la graciosa huida hacía su habitación; mientras el mayor giró su rostro hacía la menor que sólo asintió bastante sonrojada e inmediatamente salió corriendo a la caza del inglés de pelos blancos seguido de tres grandes robots.


	2. ¿por qué no despiertas?

D'gray man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, geograficamente es imposible que me perteneciera estando yo en México

Agradezco a quién se haya tomado su tiempo para leer mi historia de ficción basada en éste mundo de ficción, y a quiénes me dejaron un comentario 'Gracias'

**¿por qué no despiertas?**

Éran las ocho con quince minutos de la mañana (15 min antes), y en la habitación de la exorcista más linda entre las jóvenes de la orden oscura la dueña de la misma se hallaba despertando, al abrir los ojos lo primero que sintió fué la calidez y el aroma de otro cuerpo y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la noche pasada que le provocaron un leve sonrojo.

La chica no recordaba haber descansado tan bien como lo estaba haciendo ése día desde que habia llegado a la orden

-que cómodo es el pecho de Allen- susurró la china

se levanto un poco y besó los labios del exorcista durmiente para luego volver a su posición recostada sobre el pecho de Allen, mientras el inglés la abrazaba y balbuceaba nombres de platillos entre sueños provocando sonrisas de la joven

Lenalee estaba a punto de entregarse al sueño nuevamente , cuando escuchó los gritos que rogaban por café de una voz bastante conocida para ella, en ése momento recordó que debía despertarse temprano para despertar a Allen y que éste tuviera tiempo de regresar a su habitación para no ser descubierto por Komui, lastimosamente ya parecía terde para eso pero aún podía despertarlo para fingir alguna otra situación

-Allen, Allen, Allen... - decía la joven mientras movia al chico para que despertase, pero la única respuesta del muchacho fue girarse para abrazarla

y pues ya éra tarde, los gritos se escuchaban detrás de la puerta, ante ésto y el profundo sueño del maldito exorcista Lena tuvo que utilizar el ultimo recurso de que disponía: tirar aAllen de la cama y esperar que no hiciera ruido o se levantara hasta que ella arreglara el asunto, asi que sin más lo empujo hacia la orilla, pero al caer el chico se golpeo en la cabeza con el un mueble haciendo mucho ruido, pero afortunadamente no despertó

-Lenalee ¿que fué ése ruido?¿estás bien?¿pasó algo?-Dijo Komui entrando a la habitación exaltado...

y ya conocen lo que pasó a continuación.


End file.
